


under the midday sun (we fall for eachother)

by rapid_ostrich



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Knight, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Cocky Dan Howell, Dan Howell Is A Tease, Dan Howell Is Not A YouTuber, Dan!Pirate, Enemies to Lovers, Historical Inaccuracy (probably lol), Implied Sexual Content, Lesbian Character, M/M, Phil Lester Is Not A YouTuber, Phil Lester has had enough of Dans bs, Phil!Knight, Pining, Pining Phil Lester, Pirates, Sexual Tension, Sharing a Bed, Sharing a Room, knight phil, pirate dan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:53:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26274397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rapid_ostrich/pseuds/rapid_ostrich
Summary: the twinkle in his eyes held nothing good. "come on phillip, don't be such a boring tincan". in conclusion, never trust a pirate.the knight!phil pirate!dan fic noone wants except me.
Relationships: Dan Howell & Phil Lester, Dan Howell/Phil Lester





	under the midday sun (we fall for eachother)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [namcuddles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/namcuddles/gifts).



first chapter coming soon (when i get my shit together)

**Author's Note:**

> if anyone ever reads this, hi lmao im jo. u can find me as @rapid.ostrich i also do art!!


End file.
